


living life on a whim

by orphan_account



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jessamine writes down the date, because she’s never really been in love before and she figures it ought to be important. She’s still not really sure if she’s in love, but she writes down the day anyway.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	living life on a whim

Jessamine writes down the date, because she’s never really been in love before and she figures it ought to be important. She’s still not really sure if she’s in love, but she writes down the day anyway. 2nd Day of the Month of Rain. Her handwriting’s fancy and neat, and the ink runs when she stands and accidentally knocks the paper off of the desk.

She doesn’t pay it too much attention. Instead she puts her hands on Corvo’s shoulders and she leans up and she kisses him, and he kisses her back, and it’s not great but she wasn’t really expecting stars. It’s alright. His lips are soft on hers and he makes a sound when she runs her fingers through his hair, and his teeth clack against her own but it’s good. She’s eighteen and she thinks she’s allowed to do some stupid things just because they’re good, even if only for a few moments, even if she regrets them later. She thinks she’s allowed to do something just because she wants to, even if she’s the Emperor’s daughter.

So she kisses Corvo. And he kisses back. And it’s nice.

Corvo pulls back, after a while. She smiles at him, and she’s happy, except then suddenly she feels stupid. She thinks maybe she should have asked him first. A simple _do you really want this too? Don’t do this because of who I am, because you think you have to. I don’t want you to feel that way, not ever._

She opens her mouth to apologize, or—or something, only he smiles back at her and it steals the words right off of her tongue. He doesn’t seem annoyed, and his smile looks genuine.

“Was that your first kiss?” he asks, a teasing edge coming into his voice, and she snorts and socks him on the shoulder maybe a little too hard, but she can tell he’s faking when he makes a wounded noise and rubs at his arm. Then they’re both laughing, so hard they’re doubled over with it and her forehead bumps into his. They both wince for real that time. And they laugh some more.

She still should have asked him first, she thinks, and maybe they should have talked about it some – like whether or not it was a horrible idea to kiss your Royal Protector in the first place, and just how furious Father will be if or when he finds out.

But she’s eighteen, and if other eighteen-year-olds make mistakes then she guesses it’s okay if she does, too, and next time she’ll do it right.

“Let’s go have dinner down at the waterfront,” she says impulsively, even though it’s late; she shouldn’t be out late, it always makes rumors that’s she’s up to something she’s not supposed to be, but Emperors’ daughters aren’t supposed to date their Royal Protectors, anyway, so what’s one more social misstep? She wants to court Corvo the way people do in stories, with roses and romantic candlelit dinners and walks along the river, looking up at the stars. She wants to do this the proper way, even if it’s not really proper at all. She wants to keep seeing that silly, almost shy smile on Corvo’s face, and the way he ducks his head and blushes a little, hiding behind a curtain of silky long hair that’s so unfashionable here in Gristol but Jessamine’s always found it a bit dashing.

“I’d like that,” Corvo says, and he looks like he wants to kiss her again but he takes her hand instead and squeezes it tight but not so tight that it hurts. His fingers are callused and rough, and Jessamine’s aren’t, and she’s never held someone’s hand like this before. Not someone who was looking at her the way Corvo is, the way she’s looking back.

The kiss was nice but this is nice, too.

Maybe better than nice.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is pure fluff and I am not the least bit ashamed of it. the title is from “Couple of Kids” by Maggie Lindemann.


End file.
